


Venezia innevata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Six Moon [2]
Category: La bambina della Sesta Luna - Moony Witcher
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Drabble mancata].Un momento natalizio tra Cisco e Nina.





	Venezia innevata

Venezia innevata  
  


Nina sentiva i piedi affondare nella neve, rischiò di scivolare in avanti sullo strato di ghiaccio e Cesco la afferrò. La giovane gli sorrise, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. Il giovane arrossì sentendo le labbra gelide di lei posarsi sul suo collo e si aggiustò gli occhiali con la mano, muovendo il braccio a cui si era afferrata la ragazza. Con l'altra mano il giovane alchimista teneva un ombrello blu, su cui i fiocchi di neve andavano a sbattere.

"Venezia con la neve è magica. Nonno me lo diceva sempre" sussurrò Nina. Guardò le gondole ricoperte di neve, lo strato candido sopra i ponticelli e alzò il capo. Si protesse il viso con la mano osservando la neve posarsi sui tetti, i davanzali e un vecchio lampione sopra di lei. Cesco le baciò la testa, sopra i capelli castani umidi.

"Tu sei magica" mormorò.

 

 


End file.
